


Marks

by woodentarantula



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4
Genre: Freckles, M/M, dont. try to make sense of the being together i dont care to explain anymore, theyre together and theyre cute, this is pure fluff my friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 13:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10413666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodentarantula/pseuds/woodentarantula





	

“These look weird.”

The muggy August heat clings close to both of the boys lying next to each other far more than either would have wished. That’s why they took off their shirts, or that’s what they tell themselves. And that may have been it, but it doesnt make Souji dislike the way Minato feels in his arms, or the way he feels in his. Minato pokes again just below Souji’s shoulder at the cluster of freckles he was referring too.

“What are they doing? They’re just a box with legs.”

There are four in the center, making a lazy, awkward square with several spanning out from them.

“You think? I always thought they looked like Virgo.”

“What’s Virgo look like, then?”

“A box with legs, now that I think of it.”

Minato laughs a little, breathy and soft with no real sound. “Nah but, why do they look like Virgo?”

“Well, Virgo’s a lady, right? So,” Souji traces up a line of freckles with his finger. “That’s like her spine, these are her arms, and those are her legs.” Minato looks at him skeptically. “I mean kinda, they weren’t trying.”

Minato leans behind him and plucks a pen from the side table, drawing out what Souji described. “Like that?”

“I mean that’s technically what I said, some artist you are.” Souji makes sure to smile though, so Minato knows he’s joking.

“Who said I was an artist?”

“Aren’t you in the art club?”

“Never said I was good. ‘Mostly just show up for the people.”

Silence drifts between them comfortably as they both run out of things to say. Minato keeps poking at the potato-faced virgin he’s scribbled on Souji’s forearm, following up his shoulder and into the curve of his neck.

“Freckles are weird.”

“You think?”

“Well yeah, you have all these little brown bits on your skin, and they’re everywhere.” Minato touches at a tiny group of three right over Souji’s collarbone. “They don’t serve any purpose.”

Souji watches Minato’s eyes focusing on a small spot and then flitting back to another area. “They’re cool though, huh.”

“Yeah.” He picks up Souji’s arm, poking at the dark dots leading from his wrist to his elbow. “There’s more here than before.”

“Yeah, happens in the summer.”

“What, really?”

Souji chuckles, despite trying to stifle it. “Yeah, they’re more visible if I’m in the sun more often.”

Minato doesn't seem to mind the giggle at his expense, eyes wide and face smiling. “No way.” He pulled Souji’s arm closer to study it. “Are there more on your face too?” he asked, leaning forward as much as their position on the bed would allow. Sure enough, as well as the few dark freckles that were always under Souji’s eyes, faint dots peppered over his cheeks and nose.

“I-it’s not that interesting.” Souji stuttered, wondering if Minato had seen how red he was getting under all the freckles. “I mean loads of people don’t even like how they look.”

“Nah, they’re cute.” Minato assured, leaning back again. “I don’t have anything cool like freckles, just a weird birthmark on my back.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, you never noticed?” Minato sat up, turning around slightly so Souji could see the blue-grey blotch the size of a fist sitting just above Minato’s waist. “I can’t even see it without a mirror. Looks like a month old jack-o-lantern.”

Souji tilts his head a little. “Yeah, I see that. I thought it looked more like a sheep.”

Minato laughs. “A sheep?”

Souji takes the pen from where it had fallen among the sheets and traces the edges of the mark with the cap. “This part is the body, right? So just add the little feets and a face and it’s a sheep.” He draws onto Minato’s skin as he says this, Minato himself giggling and turning back around, snatching the pen from Souji’s hand.

“So now I have a fluffy sheep on my back?”

“The most adorable fluffy back sheep I have ever seen.”

Minato laughs, settling back down on the bed and gazing at Souji. “Did you ever hate your freckles?”

Souji nods. “The right people thought they were ugly, you know how it goes.”

“If I could time travel I’d punch those twerps.”

Souji gasps a bit too loudly. “ _Violence_ , from _you_. I never would have guessed.”

Minato pay-punches him a few times, light taps on his shoulders and chest, the both of them laughing. Minato stops when Souji grabs a pillow from behind him and brandishes it. It falls between them, Souji’s hands still holding on and Minato drags his head over to rest between his fingers. He’s close to Souji’s face again, close enough that their breath mingles and all either of them smells is the other. “I mean it you know,” Minato whispers, reaching up and dragging a thumb over Souji’s cheeks, tracing the spattering of spots below his eyes. “They’re really beautiful. Like constellations.”

Souji doesn’t quite know what to say but he loops an arm over Minato’s side, splaying his hand across his back, drawing little lines with his fingers.


End file.
